The present invention generally relates to an improved new grommet for apertures or openings in studs or panels. Particularly, the present application discloses further patentable improvements over those in the grommet which was disclosed in the recently allowed patent application Ser. No. 08/299,590 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,198. More specifically, the present disclosure is to a single piece, soft plastic device which is flexible and is designed so it can be easily attached to an apertured stud made of steel or the like. The improvement of the present application is that there are one or more notches or crease-marks either along the inner and/or outer wall surfaces of the grommet, which allow for a firm and effective attachment to apertures in a flexible manner. In addition, there are one or more cut-outs along its flange. This improved grommet also has one or more male nubs protruding from along its outer wall surface, adjacent to its flange, for attaching the rim of the aperture opening therebetween. Along the flange and adjacent to the male nubs are also one or more openings which allow for ease of manufacture by eliminating the need of a cam mold. The flange cut-outs, the wall crease-marks, and the male nubs can be used in separate combinations, i.e. 2 cut-outs, 2 cut-outs, 2 wall crease-marks, and 2 male nubs, or 4 cut-outs, 1 wall crease-marks, and 6 male nubs, or 1 cut-out, 12 wall crease-marks, and 3 male nubs. This improved grommet, which can have a polygonal, round, oval, or semi-circle configuration will be attachable to any shape of stud aperture, and due to its soft plastic material, together with the combination of flange cut-outs, and crease-marks in its body, its increased flexibility will cause the grommet to approach the shape of the stud aperture it is to be attached to.
There are presently generally known various grommets or protective devices but they all present various inconveniences and setbacks which are overcome by the inventive yet inexpensively effective device that is disclosed herein.
Illustrative prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,001 which discloses a Strain Relief Grommet. The grommet is attached to an apertured panel by inserting a shank portion into the panel aperture and engaging the backside of the panel by shoulders on the shank portion. At least one of the shoulders which engages the backside of the panel is on a flexible finger which is collapsed and then expanded as the shank portion is inserted into the panel aperture. Another prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,924 discloses a hard plastic grommet made of two hard plastic shells which are arranged around a bundle of cables and which must additionally be injected with a sealant. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,537, is disclosed a clip device for being removably secured to a marginal edge portion of a sheet of flexible material. Unlike the above devices, the present device is a single, easily molded piece, which can be attached to a panel aperture without the use of sealants or other costly attaching means. The applicant herein, owner of Ser. No. 08/299,590 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,198 , which was granted a Notice Of Allowance dated Sep. 18, 1995, submits that although it is the closest prior art, it does not have the improved features disclosed herein. This is due to the added flexibility from the soft plastic shaped body and the combination of one or more male nubs, openings and crease-marks added to the grommet's body surface. Other prior art patents cites in this earlier patent by the applicant herein are U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,441 to Fisher in 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,962 to Fisher in 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,205 to Ligda in 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,853 to Confer in 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,791 to Putnam in 1989. All present various drawbacks and design defects that are overcome by the improved grommet disclosed herein.